


Èmigrè

by 11037BagsOfMilk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But Kokichi is there dw, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, This was supposed to be a red riding hood au ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11037BagsOfMilk/pseuds/11037BagsOfMilk
Summary: Of all the outcomes, Shuichi never expected to run. Never expected to meet a wolf that would listen, and most of all, never expected to find a home in the most unlikely of places
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Èmigrè

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my wips for around 8 months and I only got to courage to post it now
> 
> Originally supposed to be a red riding hood AU but for some reason it shifted into something like an Inuyasha AU but without the isekai lmao

Shuichi ran. And ran and ran and ran. Even after dawn. Even after the moon rose and the trees grew to seem taller and more ominous. That was the least of his concerns, anyway. He was tired of it all. Tired of having to deal with those malevolent glares and malicious murmurs. Tired of living knowing he'll never live up to his grandmother's expectations. Tired of being criticized for his selfish desire of just wanting to live a peaceful, quiet life managing his uncle's neat little library. And most of all, tired of knowing it's all he's good for. To someday waste the rest of his life leading people that never bothered to give a damn about him until they found out he was the only child of the Saihara family, and that he'll be in charge of the village one day. 

Figuring out other people's obvious problems for stubborn villagers, fixing issues that he was never involved in… if that's how his future would be, he'd rather have been born a pebble in the seaside!

A howl was heard from the distance and it alerted the boy. Unfortunately for him, it was simultaneously a distraction that caused Shuichi to trip on a log. He found himself unable to get away from the fallen tree as his prussian blue cloak had been pierced by a stray branch like a sewing needle. 

Whilst pulling as hard as he could, Shuichi noticed a big, shadowy figure lurking in the darkness, ever so slowly creeping closer and closer. Shuichi pulled harder to no avail. Damn it, why was he so weak?!

The figure was practically inches from him and Shuichi didn't _dare_ to turn around and figure out who it was. He already knew that he'll never see another day ever again. News about wolves spotted in the forest have been getting more and more rampant recently, urging people to stay inside more often. Shuichi never cared much about it as nothing rash like missing children has happened, but it seemed like that was about to change soon. He just never expected to go first.

"Wooooow… that's kind of a pathetic way to get stuck."

Shuichi jumped at the sudden loud voice and fell on his rear. He shakily turned his head to see… something he definitely did not expect.

The so-called "large figure" was a short boy, maybe even shorter than himself, wearing a black and white checkered kimono and a purple hakama, accompanied by ultramarine eyes that reflected the moon's luminosity and wavy, messy purple hair. But he definitely wasn't human. If the pair of purple pointy ears that resembled those of a dog resting at the top of his head and the big fluffy tail protruding from his back was any indication. And if the guidebook he once read was correct, he was a wolf. A Daiyokai, to be specific.

He just stood there, the wolf, crouching down, his chin resting on his palm displaying an amused face "What's a pretty boy like you doing here, deep in the forest, close to the burrow, I wonder…" he said with an unconvincing skepticism. Shuichi stayed silent. He continued, "You really shouldn't be out here at night, you know. Dangerous wolves everywhere, especially in this area."

What? Shuichi was astounded. He opened his mouth, "A-aren't you one too…?" And that's when he noticed how shaky his voice was. And it wasn't because of fear, nor distress, but because he had been crying this whole time. ' _How-? When…?_ '. The wolf seems to have quickly caught on to that. "Oh my, are you crying?" He scooted closer and raised Shuichi's chin up to get a better look before he could even react. By the time Shuichi processed what was happening, it was too late. Though he still recoiled backwards quickly and scooted as far back against the log that stood between him and safety. 

The wolf laughed, "Whaaat? You think I'm gonna eat you? Actually... yeah, you should be worried. It's been a while since I've tasted a human, y'know?" Shuichi's eyes widened at the words. The intensity of his trembling increased in terror, and the wolf only laughed again, "Nishishi! You actually believed that? Man, what are the old bastards at your place teaching you to make kids believe such an obvious lie like that?"

Shuichi just stood, dumbfounded. Frozen in his stupor. His gut was screaming at him to run, but his mind was restricting him there, telling him to wait for the right opportunity. Eventually, it came. The loud sound of rustling seemed to be the perfect momentary distraction to the wolf that Shuichi needed to get away.

He quickly jumped up and turned, he went over the log only to remember how he was in this predicament in the first place. Even then, the wolf still shot an arm out and gripped on the cloth that was already stuck on the branch. "Nuh-uh! You aren't leaving unless I let you."

Shuichi, teary eyed, struggled. Trying to slip away and abandon the cloak, but just when he thought his bad luck had reached its peak, the button was stuck. It wouldn't unfasten anymore. The only option was to rip the cloth, but he already knew he was too weak to do that. So, he did the only thing he could do. Surrender. He sunk to the floor, facing away from the wolf, "Fine. Just eat me already." Compliance means less suffering, right? He just wanted to disappear already. As quick as possible. Preferably in a painless fashion, but beggars can't be choosers.

Then, once again, the next scene had gone beyond his expectation, "Yeesh. That's really pathetic, you know that?" The wolf hummed thoughtfully, "Hey, how about this: I won't eat you, but in exchange, you explain to me why you're being pathetic."

Shuichi simply froze. Why was the wolf so curious about this? Why does he care about something he's not involved in? Why burden himself when the easy solution was to literally kill him then and there? Shuichi already agreed, so why give him an ultimatum?

He decided to push that away for later.

... 

"I see now… that's really stupid." To say it didn't sting was a lie. It was true. And having it be pointed out by Kokichi (as he had introduced himself earlier, "Bow before the presence of Kokichi Ouma! The head of this forest!") made him feel even stupider. Shuichi hugged his knees tighter, pondering why he had even taken the offer in the first place. Why would he want his life spared? It's not like he even wanted to go back there again. And he has no other place to go. Was he being selfish again? Great. Just wonderful. Why couldn't he just jump off a cliff or something? He's completely worthless without his family's heritage. He doesn't even want it in the first place. "I'm just tired of it all… and I don't think they'll even take me back." he muttered, voice muffled under his legs.

Then, Kokichi leaned sideways, head almost emitting sparkles, "Well why don't you come live with us?" He asked excitedly. Shuichi snapped his head upwards and stared at Kokichi like he had just grown a second head, "With your clan? Won't they eat humans like me or something?" He asked. "Nah, don't worry about that! Just stick with me and we'd be cool beans!" The prospect of living with a bunch of wolves still scared him, yet simultaneously comforted him. He'd finally get to meet all the people that the book he reads had briefly talked about, maybe even explore the barren forest that was devoid of all the people who had despised him for his lineage. He'd finally get to confirm which part of those townsfolk tales were truth and lies, and… he'd get to live without the prospect of unreasonably high expectations weighing him down.

` _Yeah… okay. This is it. The start of my new life!_ `

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly the biggest fan of how this turned out ngl. It was kinda decent but my description of kokichi was pretty shit dkhskxiw. I honestly don't know if I should add more to this. I kinda want to but I never really found the motivation to do that yet :/
> 
> But if enough people want me to continue a bit then I probably could
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day :D


End file.
